


Cheating prank(oneshot fanfiction)

by aurefficsonig



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Kim Namjoon | RM is So Done, Mentioned Bangtan Boys | BTS Member(s), Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurefficsonig/pseuds/aurefficsonig
Summary: OMY I JUST REALISED ITS MY THIRD POST WOOok sorry hehe this post is about a cheating prank trend on tiktok which went wrong on RM.Enjoy reading!
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Reader, Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Min Yoongi/Original Character(s), Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Cheating prank(oneshot fanfiction)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! We’re a fairly new writer, so do leave us tips and comments for requests and stuff! You can also email us on aureffics@gmail.com, and we’ll give you a prompt reply in 24 hours! Thank you for reading this fanfiction, and do follow us on @aureffics on Instagram!

“This? Again? Ugh...doesn’t tiktok have anything else?” For the seventh time today, tiltok showed me the trending ‘I came home drunk and called my boyfriend by the wrong name’ prank video. Not that I was single or anything, Namjoon was my everything, but seriously; what’s up with this trend?

However, being playful, I definitely had to try it out. Namjoon had pranked me countless of times before, it was my turn to get revenge! Immediately texting Namjoon that I would go out with my friends for a drink, I set out my plan.

Time skip (at night)

Peeking through the window, I saw Namjoon anxiously looking at his watch , pacing around. I was “out late”. He knew I could be very troublesome when drunk, but little would he expect I was much more troublesome when sober.

Putting on an act, I pushed open the door, my body swaying, as if I was drunk.

Namjoon’s POV

“Y/N!” I shouted, quickly getting up from the sofa. Her body was swaying from side to side, I was honestly surprised she could walk home without tipping in those heels! Going to support her, she leaned her head against my shoulder, a grin appearing on her face. Cozying up to me in her petite frame, I heard her mumble incoherently. Chuckling quietly to myself, I slowly placed her down on the sofa.

“Hang on baby, I’ll go—“

“Noo~Min-jun, stay! I wanna cuddle...” Y/N slurred, smiling innocently at me. Her boyfriend. Namjoon.

“What? Who did you call?”

“Min-jun, come, I wanna cuddle!” Y/N pouted adorably, but it wasn’t meant for me.

“Y/N. Did you cheat?” My voice was deathly calm.

“Min-jun, you know I love you more than Namjoon! Come cuddle!”

Y/N’s POV

Wow! My acting actually fooled Namjoon? Maybe I should become an actress! Smiling smugly at myself, I continued whining.

Big mistake.

Namjoon pushed his fluffy brown hair upwards, his whole body shaking. I couldn’t tell if it was anger or sadness, or both. His back faced me, and I could hear an evident sob from him. He shook his head violently, supporting himself with the kitchen table.

“I can’t deal with this anymore... I just don’t understand!” I could hear him muffling into his hoodie as he rubbed his eyes furiously with his sleeves.

I could feel emptiness in my stomach. This was a bad idea. I thought he would only get angry, but I did not want to cause him so much pain. So many strong emotions rushed into my being. Pain, emptiness, guilt...and fear. Would he leave me?

The prank had gone overboard. I couldn’t bear to see Namjoon hurting over me.

Namjoon headed into our bedroom, making a big ruckus. I quickly darted into our bedroom, closing the door quickly.

“Y/N...” Namjoon glared at me in anger and a deep, painful sadness could be seen in his eyes.

Continuing to pack his luggage, he ignore my calls of his name. Finally, exhausted and fearful, I grabbed onto his hand and yelled, “ Stop! Joonie, stop! It was a prank! A prank! I wasn’t drunk at all! Look, the camera is there! I—“

Silence.

He walked off into the bathroom.

Falling onto the cold hard ground, I leaned my head against the door. My hands shook slightly in mid air. 

Giving the door a small knock, I whispered, “Joonie? Namjoon? I’m sorry this got out of hand! I promise this was just a prank! I don’t want to lose you! Joon!”

“I’m sorry... I just...need a moment.” His deep voice mumbled behind the door.

The door swung open.

Both of us were a mess.

Leaping info his embrace, I broke down, apologising profusely.

After a round of explanation, we finally settled down, puffy eyed but contented.

“Joonie, you know I’ll never cheat on you or leave you right?”

Narrator’s POV

Chuckling, the exhausted pair fell asleep instantly, dreaming of the future that awaits them. (I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE THINKING NONO EHHH AHEM AHEM)


End file.
